1. Technical Field
This invention relates to improvements in mounting grilles and louvers in the air duct outlets of heating and cooling systems in a building structure. Specifically, the invention relates to a frame positioned at the ventilation opening that allows a grill to be mounted to the frame.
2. Background Information
In forced air heating, cooling and ventilating systems, commonly referred to as HVAC systems, the rooms of the building structure usually have one or more open end duct portions of such systems entering into such rooms. It is normal practice to mount to the outlet ends of such ducts a grille or louver facing interiorly of the rooms. Such ends may be in single, double or multiple locations, spaced together or apart, for mounting the grilles in walls or ceiling for optimum distribution and/or collection of room air. The duct outlets are frequently located between wall studs or ceiling joists and their outlet grilles or louvers must be durably connected thereto preferably in air-tight replaceable arrangement. Air leakage around the grilles will result in inefficient air delivery and circulation as well as streaking or discoloration on adjacent walls or ceiling over time. Improper or insecure mounting of the grilles to wall studs or ceiling joists, or ducts per se, by juxtaposed mounting screws often requires the grilles to be attached to the studs or joists, or ducts, at odd angles in a non-uniform and insecure manner such as when the grilles are first attached and subsequently temporarily removed for wall painting or cleaning or other purposes.
Further, the outlet ends when open after duct installation and final construction of the building frequently allow dirt and building debris to enter the ducts which dirt and debris must be removed prior to temporary or final mounting of the grilles and operation of heating and cooling systems. Connection of the grilles to the metal duct ends, studs or joists poses a problem for unskilled construction workers and is very time consuming. It is very desirable to maintain cleanliness in the ducts during final construction to eliminate duct cleaning prior to overall building cleaning, dry walling, painting, wallpapering and operation of heating and/or cooling systems. Temporary installation of the grilles containing transparent plastic film or filters has been found to be highly desirable to maintain duct cleanliness both prior to and during initial operation of heating and cooling systems. The film and/or filters are usually removed prior to system operation.
The invention provides a connector frame that is positioned at the ventilation opening in a building structure. The connector frame carries a grill that covers the ventilation opening in an attractive manner.
The connector frame allows the grill to be attached to the frame in an adjustable manner so that wall covering imperfections can be selectively covered. The flanges of the connector frame define paired openings that allow the grill to be connected at different locations.